


[Podfic] Scatterpoint

by lattice_frames



Series: ITPE 2018 [5]
Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Memory Loss, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Seizures, Unreliable Narrator, not necessarily a sad ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/pseuds/lattice_frames
Summary: Author's summary:Sometimes the effects of head-injuries are not always readily apparent.





	[Podfic] Scatterpoint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marianas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Scatterpoint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411031) by [WerewolvesAreReal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolvesAreReal/pseuds/WerewolvesAreReal). 



> Author's content notes (b/c there's not much I could say differently): "There are a few grand mal seizures here, mostly implied, but for the most part Laurence experiences petit mal seizures that induce episodic memory loss."

**Title:** [Scatterpoint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411031)  
**Author:** [WerewolvesAreReal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolvesAreReal/pseuds/WerewolvesAreReal)  
**Reader:** [lattice_frames](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/)  
**Rating:** Teen   
**Fandom:** Temeraire   
**Pairing/Characters:** William Laurence, Temeraire   
**Warnings:** Seizures, 18th Century Medicine   
**Length:** 00:29:15  
**Summary:** Sometimes the effects of head-injuries are not always readily apparent.   
**Download:** right click and save [as an mp3](http://lattice-frames.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bTemeraire%5d%20Scatterpoint%20-%20lattice_frames,%20werewolvesarereal.mp3) and [as a podbook](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0364.zip) compiled by [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer)   
  



End file.
